Boyfriend (con Snoop Dogg)
Boyfriend ''(Novio)'' es el primer y el único sencillo oficial del álbum BTR, el video musical cuenta con la colaboración de Snoop Dogg, sin embargo la versión del álbum solo cuenta con la banda. La razón de esta colaboración es que la hija de Snoop Dogg es una gran admiradora de Big Time Rush. ''Letra de Boyfriend (con Snoop Dogg) '''Todos:' Your boy-boy-b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend Your boy-boy-b-b-b-b-b-boy Snoop Dogg: You need a boyfriend and I can be that Holla at me, hit me on my video chat And let me reach out to you and give you feedback It's gonna be us till the end so please believe that Yeah the world is all ours and the sky's the limit And you can be my boo and everything that goes with it I can lift you off your feet like a flight attendant Imma send this car for ya, is you ridin' in it? Kendall: Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?, Yeah And there isn't anything they could of said or done And everyday I see you on your own And I can't believe that you're alone But I overheard your girls and this is what they said Todos: That you're looking for a boyfriend I see that, give me time you know I'm gonna be there Don't be scared to come put your trust in me Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend James: Let me take a little moment to find the right words (To find the right words) So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard''' (Something that you've heard) I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer But I know I gotta put myself for worse See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that '''Todos: That you're looking for a boyfriend I see that, give me time you know I'm gonna be there Don't be scared to come put your trust in me Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend? Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your Your boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy Carlos: If you tell me where, I'm waiting here Everyday like slum dog millionaire Bigger then the Twilight love affair I'll be here girl I swear Snoop Dogg: So we should down the ride or do I gotta slide I know you need a boyfriend and I can be the guy I help you open up even if you're shy She might be the one I see it in her eyes I see it in her swag She be on the fly Gucci bag, Chanel purse, I need her in my life I'm the one for her and she's the one for I This could be paradise if we do it right Todos: That you're looking for a boyfriend I see that, give me time you know I'm gonna be there Don't be scared to come put your trust in me Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend? Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend Kendall: All I really want is to be your ''Video thumb|left|335px 'Video ''' Categoría:Canciones de B.T.R